


my name tastes like spun sugar on your lips

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Brienne, Jaime was delighted to learn, made a lot of noise. He could tell where she was by the clanking of her armor, or her clipped voice answering questions from trainees in the yard. She screamed and grunted when she fought, which made it easier to find her in the middle of battle. His favorite of the sounds she made, however, were in the bedroom.Like now.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Five - Sound





	my name tastes like spun sugar on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day five: Sound

_ Brienne, Jaime was delighted to learn, made a lot of noise. He could tell where she was by the clanking of her armor, or her clipped voice answering questions from trainees in the yard. She screamed and grunted when she fought, which made it easier to find her in the middle of battle. His favorite of the sounds she made, however, were in the bedroom.  _

_ Like now. _

“Jaime.” She gasped out, her fingers clenching into the furs underneath them. She sighed softly and ran her long fingers through his hair. She could feel him grinning against her skin. She would’ve smacked him upside the head for it, but then he made a twisting motion with his tongue, and all of her thoughts flew out of the window.  _ “Jaime.”  _

He kissed her clit once, teasingly, then suckled on it, the strange sensation making her arch her back in pleasure. No one had ever done anything like this to her before, she had no defenses against this type of feeling. She was dripping wet, the evidence of it all over Jaime’s face and beard. His green eyes watched her, an amused glint in them before he dove back down, pushing his tongue inside of her. 

“Jaime!” She moaned, twisting from side to side, unable to keep herself still when he was playing her body like he knew it inside and out. Perhaps he did. 

His beard rubbed against her thighs and she grabbed his hair, making him moan against her. The feeling of the vibration against her sensitive skin threw her off the cliff she was on, and with a grunt, she came, starbursts filling her vision. She was panting loudly, she knew, her heart beating fast inside of her chest. She lifted her head from the pillow and simply gaped down at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. His tongue was a wonder, flicking her swollen clit up and down, the motions of his heavenly mouth making her forget everything but his name.

He met her eyes with a grin, then licked his lips. She made a curious sound in the back of her throat and lifted herself onto her elbows, leaning in to kiss him. Their mouths meet in the middle and move against each other with familiarity, sending warm sparks to her nipples and her cunt. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, just a little, his tongue sliding between her lips just as it did a few minutes ago. 

Her taste was all over his tongue, she realized. It didn’t bother her. She continued kissing him, one of her hands coming to the back of his neck as she held him there. Her nipples brushed against his chest and she squirmed in place, only to be stilled when she felt his hardness against her thigh. He broke the kiss, panting into her mouth, their eyes meeting. She could see his blond eyelashes and the wild lust in his eyes. She shivered. He grinned at her again, delighted at her reactions, before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. His hand pinched her other nipple, the feeling of it making her gasp, moaning softly as he twisted and flicked it with his nimble fingers. 

She bit her bottom lip as his clever fingers left her breast and trailed down lower, petting her stomach once before descending into her blond curls. He rubbed her clit slowly. She could feel every one of his callouses against her. The added sensation just making her wetter.

When he pushed a finger inside of her, she made a shocked mewl. She had never made a noise like that, and Jaime knew it too, because he paused, lifting his head from her breast to look at her. She could feel herself flushing and knew she was as red as a tomato, but he didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, the sound seemed to energize him, and he kept thrusting his finger inside of her, the feeling making her ache between her legs. His cock had ruined her. His finger just wasn’t enough for her, didn’t soothe the ache inside. 

“Will you make that sound for me again, sweetling?” He asked her, his smirk more smug than she had ever seen on him before. “I want to hear it again.” He curled his finger, just a little, and she moaned low in her throat, her head thrashing from side to side. He was hitting something inside of her that made her feel warm, burning herself in want of him. She could feel her cunt pulse in time with her heartbeat. Every part of her body was alive and hypersensitive. She could feel his beard rubbing against her skin, the fur underneath them, the wetness between her thighs. 

“Shut up,” She gasped, lurching forwards to kiss him again, their tongues dancing together. He added a second finger inside of her, the kiss muffling her moan. He grunted as he curled both of his fingers towards him, hitting the same spot once again. Her legs started shaking, making her distantly feel betrayed by her own body. She could train with swords for hours and never so much as stumble, but when he put his hands on her, she was a quivering mess. It was offensive, downright rude - 

Her thoughts scattered as he pulled his fingers out of her, replacing them with the head of his cock. He met her eyes and she nodded quickly, hitching her leg around his waist to make it easier for him to slide inside. He looked down to where they were about to join and leaned in, close enough that his breath was hot against her ear. “You’re dripping on my cock, Lady Brienne.” Then he thrusted inside of her, and she mewled in pleasure, moaning at every thrust he made. The sounds of their fucking bouncing off the stone walls, her moans getting louder and louder with every thrust. 

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime!” She gasped out as he ducked his head to kiss down her neck. He found a spot he liked and sucked and bit, and she was sure he would leave a mark. His cock thrusting inside of her, the hairs on his chest teasing her sensitive nipples, his wet, warm mouth sucking at her neck - it was too much, and with a throaty cry she clenched around him and came, making him curse lowly and thrust twice before coming himself.

She was breathless, panting quietly to try and regain her steady breathing. He stayed inside of her for a heartbeat before slowly pulling out, making her whimper quietly at the empty feeling she got after he left. He flopped next to her on the bed, his own breathing a bit winded. She laid her head on his shoulder and he adjusted himself accordingly, wrapping his arm so that his stump was resting on her back.

After a moment of silence, he said, “My favorite sound in the world is you saying my name.” It was unexpectedly sweet, so she kissed him on his scruffy cheek. Then he grinned at her and said, “Especially when you’re about to come.” Which, she had to hit him on the stomach for that, and so she did, smiling despite herself at his loud laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is my first smut, please be gentle with me and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
